Pool of Blood
by Ms. New York
Summary: She slowly put the blade close to her wrist getting ready to slice... My second attempt, please review!


Pool of Blood

_A/N: Second attempt for Grey's fic. Please review. :D _

Dr. Ellis Grey briskly walked in the front door of her home on a rare sunny day in Seattle. She was devastated, disappointed and depressed all at the same time. In a rush to get home, she didn't have a chance to change out of her work clothes.

Life in Seattle Grace Hospital for Ellis Grey was tough professionally and personally. The surgeries multiplied every day; every week and the pressure on the doctors rose to extreme levels. That didn't bother her. Her personal life bothered her.

Dr. Richard Webber, another resident at Seattle Grace had bestowed Ellis's heart. Unlike her ex-husband, Thatcher Grey, Richard understood her needs and how important her career as a doctor is to her. Both of them been having an affair, which was one of the reasons Thatcher had left in the first place. Richard came to a conclusion that this was wrong to cheat on his wife behind her back and decided to go back to Adele leaving Ellis in the dust with a child on her own. The news was broken today.

"Hi, Mommy," an eight year old Meredith Grey greeted her mother. She was wearing jeans and a button down blouse with flowers on it. Her brown bangs were covering her eyes, but she could still see that her mother was home. The rest of her hair was long and ragged down her back.

She stood up from the floor to embrace her mother in a hug, Ellis didn't acknowledge her. Instead, she went into the kitchen to sit at the table. Putting her head in her hands, Ellis Grey starts to cry.

Still standing in the living room, Meredith heard the crying and went into the kitchen to try everything to comfort her. "Mommy?" she asks in a whisper loud enough for Ellis to hear.

"Not now, Meredith!" She snaps in annoyance and aggravation trying to hide her tears away.

Not listening, young Meredith budges more. She sits on the cold, tile floor next to her mother's chair in the Indian-crossing style with her hands in front of her looking up at her and sees her tears.

"What's the matter?" Meredith tries again, but this time in her normal little girl voice.

"Didn't I tell you not now?" Ellis was angry now.

"Please, Mommy? I want to help," Meredith said with persistence.

"Meredith," Ellis's voice was choked with anger. "There is nothing you can do to help," She turned her head away from her hands and the brown topped table looking down at Meredith. Her innocent face wasn't helping her in this circumstance. Ellis's face was red and her eyes were swollen from the tears. She couldn't help it. She wanted Richard back. But how? She was hurt once before and didn't want that to happen again. She didn't want to lose him.

She looked around the kitchen for any clue, any sign that may help her, and any idea that may pop into her head. Meredith, dumbfounded was still looking at her mother with a quizzical look on her face. Ellis searched the kitchen up and down as if she was scanning the place like in a murder scene of some sort. _A ha!_ She found what she was looking for.

Pushing her seat back, she got up making sure not to step on Meredith who was still observing her mother who then headed to the silverware drawer.

Ellis puts her right hand on the room temperature handle and with ease; she opens it trying to avoid the tiny squeak it made. Apparently, she didn't. Completely opening the drawer to as far as she could go, she let go of the handle and using both her hands, she scrimmaged through the forks, spoons and lastly, the knifes.

She grabbed a knife, and examined it seeing if it was sharp enough. She went through three knifes and finally found the sharpest one in there. It was a steak knife. The blade was in excellent condition and it would be perfect for what she was about to do.

Ellis walked back but didn't sit in her seat, but went on the floor joining Meredith.

Taking Meredith's chin, Ellis directed her face to her eyes because her attention for the moment was on the knife. Her hands were cold as ice, Meredith noticed.

"Meredith?" Ellis' tone was easier than before. "I want you to listen carefully, ok?"

Meredith nodded her head, looking directly at her mother as directed.

"Good," letting go of her Meredith's chin, she continued. "Now, first, I want you to go get the phone," As ordered, Meredith got up and went to get the phone close to her.

"Ok, Meredith." Ellis continued on. "When you see me on the floor... Lying on the floor I should say with my eyes closed, not moving I want you to call 911," she taps the phone. "But **not **and I mean **not** a minute sooner. Do you understand, Meredith?" Her cold eyes looked at her daughter.

"Yes, Mommy," Meredith answered solemnly. She was terrified like any other eight year old would be when their mother was going to do something drastic. As smart as she was, Meredith knew that this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"That's my girl," Satisfied that she understood what to do; Ellis took the knife, as if she had a scalpel in her hand and aimed it at her wrists with her palms up. Before the sharp long blade touched her bare white skin, she froze.

"Be extraordinary, Meredith. I have failed but should be extraordinary. Be an extraordinary woman, Meredith," She looks at her daughter's covered eyes then turns back to the knife and her wrists.

"Ok," she didn't know what else to say.

Ellis was preparing. Meredith was mesmerized by the knife. Her eyes couldn't get off it. She was debating whether or to close her eyes. She decided not to.

Taking a deep breath, Ellis Grey touched the blade to her wrists and made a quick jab movement across. The cut was deep, and blood started to run out. Before losing feeling in that wrist, she took the knife and sliced the other one. She did this multiple times until she was good and satisfied. She finally stopped, and let her blood do the work.

Meredith saw her mother's blood which was now leaking on the floor and started to spread on the tiles in front of him. The sight was a little surprise to Meredith. She'd seen blood before; but the thing was she hasn't seen her mother's blood before and the sight was frightening. She could run away, but she was too frightened to move a muscle. Her legs were paralyzed with fright.

Not being able to do anything until she fainted, all Meredith could do was watch like it was a nightmare.

The room was in silence. Even the hanging clock was somewhat silent from its annoying ticking.

A few minutes pass and the puddle of blood on the floor was already huge. Ellis and Meredith just sat. The resembled mother and daughter just sat. The smell of it filled their noses. They paid no mind since the Grey's women were used to it.

When enough blood had finally come out, Ellis Grey finally was pale and fainted on the floor which her daughter had just witnessed. She was helpless; Meredith observed lying there in her dark blue surgical scrubs.

As directed, Meredith grabbed the phone and dialed 911 giving them the details they needed. She looked down at her mother, but noticed that she was also filled with the blood.

Meredith prayed in her mind that her mother would live and be ok afterwards and hopefully forget all of this, but mostly, she prayed that she would eventually find out what was the matter. She had a feeling that it had something to do with Richard Webber, but she couldn't be so sure. She sighed and stared at her mother's pale body and her closed eyes. The last thing she prayed for was that she wouldn't end up like her when she was an adult.

Ignoring that, Meredith realized that now there was nothing to do but to wait for the ambulance and sit in a pool of blood.

oooOOOooo


End file.
